Un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama
by LinMousse
Summary: Por un pequeño accidente Nami no consigue conciliar el sueño. Mierda, si las espadas de Zoro no se hubieran puesto en medio… Pero cierto cocinero siempre está dispuesto a todo lo que ella le pida… Y ella está en apuros… (SanNa, y algo de ZoNa)


Este one shot se me ocurrió ayer a las 4 de la mañana hablando con mi Anel sobre las manos de Sanji y lo que deben hacer. Y entre una cosa y otra esto se me ha ido demasiado... ¡Espero que os guste! Aviso, aquí todo es demasiado explícito.

**Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, claramente.

El calor que hacía esa noche no era normal. Mejor dicho, el calor que sentía Nami era inhumano. Para el resto era una simple noche de calor en la que dormir con una fina sábana, pero la pelirroja sentía que se iba a derretir. ¿Por qué? Por sus pensamientos. Maldita sea, si se hubiera puesto a dormir sin pensar en nada… Eso no habría pasado. Ya era bastante tarde, y la navegante no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, con sumo sigilo para no despertar a Robin, la cual dormía plácidamente tapada con las sábanas más finas. Bufó y se tapó la cara. Se quedó boca arriba en un extremo de la cama, esperando a que el otro se enfriara. Había pensado en salir a tomar el aire, pero sería la cuarta vez y así solo se desvelaría más. Total, no servía para nada. ¿Cómo empezó esto? Sencillo.

Cuando se dispuso a dormir se despidió de todos y se dio media vuelta, con intención de ir a la cama, pero el peliverde se encontraba detrás de ella, por lo que se chocó con él y sin querer rozó su entrepierna con el mango de una de las espadas. Se apartó en silencio, quedándose mirando la nada por ese ligero roce. ¿Cómo había sido posible encenderla de esa manera por una tontería?

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –se preocupó el espadachín al verla de golpe tan quieta y callada, pero ella solo asintió y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto.

¿Cuánto hacía que ella no tenía relaciones? Siquiera un triste orgasmo. Mordió la almohada, soltando un suspiro cansado. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez, aunque antes tampoco es que fuera algo que hacía con costumbre. Y en ese barco dónde la intimidad no existía era imposible calmar sus calentones provocados por estupideces. ¿Cómo lo hacía Robin? Ella sí que las apañaba bien. Pero esta vez había sido el colmo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, y las ganas que tenía de algo, a este punto le daba igual cómo pero quería calmar eso como fuera. No, lo primero era echarle la bronca a Zoro por lo que había hecho.

Se levantó de la cama y se acomodó el ligero pijama, que a este paso se quitaría porque el calor estaba superándola. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de los chicos pero entonces fue cayendo en algo… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Zoro? "Oye mira, que antes me rocé con tu espada y me puse cachonda perdida, la culpa es tuya. Buenas noches". No, no solo porque era una locura si no porque el espadachín estaría recordándoselo toda la vida. O hasta que echara un simple polvo. Dios cuánto más lo pensaba más lo necesitaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, y se encontraba en el cuarto de los hombres. Se acercó al peliverde y frunció los labios, decidida.

-Eh –llamó dándole ligeras tortas en la mejilla, hasta que este abrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Qué quieres, bruja? –bostezó antes de estirarse, intentando volver a dormir, pero ella no le dejaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Tus espadas… Es decir… -mierda mierda mierda, no podía decirle la verdad- Tus espadas… ¡No me dejan dormir porque tengo calor!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Zoro incorporándose, pensando que estaba demasiado dormido y no había entendido bien las cosas- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa? Déjame dormir.

-Pues no, yo no puedo y la culpa es tuya.

-¿Cómo voy a tener yo la culpa de que no puedas dormir? ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis espadas?

-Pues que tengo calor –se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que eso estaba resultando estúpido cuanto menos.

-A ver demonio, o te explicas mejor o te largas, no tengo ganas –volvió a bostezar, destapándose un poco por el calor de la noche.

-Joder pues eso, que no puedo dormir, ah –medio suspiró, medio gimió, haciendo que el espadachín alzara una ceja, mirándola. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No era tonto, y en seguida lo había entendido todo.

-Resumiendo, qué estás caliente perdida, ¿no? –ladeó una sonrisa, estirándose un poco.

-¿C… Cómo lo sabes? –genial, y se lo admite.

-Porque no llevas sujetador, y es demasiado fácil relacionarlo todo. ¿Quieres mis espadas para calmarlo? ¿Te va el sado? –se burló de ella, aunque sabía a qué se debía.

-C… ¡Claro que no! Ah, dios, pues eso, que la culpa es tuya.

-¿Y para esa estupidez vienes? ¿Querías que me riera de ti o esperabas que te lo calmara?

-¡Baka! ¡Claro que no! –en ese momento a Zoro se le pasó una idea demasiado tentadora por la mente. Iba a jugar con fuego, pero con tal de meterse con la pelirroja… Y sería una perfecta venganza por haberle hecho ducharse con agua fría. ¿Quería ella el agua caliente? Pues ahora tendría el doble de calor.

-Está bien, tranquilízate, ven un momento –se levantó y salió al pasillo. Por mucho que fuera un juego, una venganza, no quería que nadie se enterara y pensara cosas que no eran.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto una vez fuera.

-Que el otro día me dejas sin agua caliente… -susurró en su oído, haciendo que fuera retrocediendo hasta pegarla a la pared- Y el agua fría no es agradable…

Mierda, la voz de Zoro en su oído, de esa manera, solo estaba encendiéndola cada vez más. ¿Sería posible? Claro que sabía que era una venganza, pero vaya con las ideas que tenía. De pronto sintió como el torso desnudo del espadachín rozaba el suyo, haciendo que se tensara. Él solo sonrió de lado con malicia, sintiendo como la pelirroja se derretía contra su cuerpo, y sus pezones se endurecían aun más. Eso la había delatado desde un principio. Puso una mano en su cintura, bajándola lentamente hasta tocar su intimidad. Sentía el calor, vaya, si que sus espadas habían hecho efecto en ella…

-Por lo que la próxima vez que me obligues a usar el agua helada… Recuerda que todo el calor irá para ti –susurró hablando con segundas, lamiendo su cuello mientras una de sus manos rozaba suavemente su intimidad, haciendo presión durante unos segundos, aunque finalmente se separó con una sonrisa divertida y entró en el cuarto, con sueño a pesar de eso. Tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para no calentarse por esa tontería… Mierda. Pues parecía que no.

No, esto no era posible. Nami sentía que ardía. Vamos, a este paso ni Ace conseguía encenderse tanto como ella. No podía haber pasado eso. Vale, se admitía que Zoro tenía su punto, y el hecho de dominarla influía también, pero lo que más había hecho que subiera su temperatura era el simple hecho de los roces. La última vez que la tocaron así era una niña. Bueno bueno, no una niña, pero se entiende la idea. Suspiró tapándose la cara, esa se la pagaría y bien. Él sabía que no tenía manera de calmarse, y lo había aprovechado. Si no fuera porque aun conservaba algo de sentido común se habría lanzado a sus brazos cual gatita a por su presa. Pero recordaba que era el espadachín, y por muy atractivo que fuera, las cosas como son, no iba a caer en él. Zoro tampoco lo quería así que asunto arreglado. O a esa conclusión llegó al menos.

Volvió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Estaba desvariando tanto que se estaba planteando el hecho de despertar a Robin y pedirle permiso para calmarse. Mejor era avisar que despertarla entre gemidos. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga, lo entendería. Pero no, no, esa no era la solución. Aaaah. Se tapó la cara con la almohada y un recuerdo vino a ella como el estúpido calentón horas antes. Un recuerdo que hizo que perdiera la cordura.

Sanji siempre decía que era un caballero, que ayudaría a una dama en apuros, y le daría todo lo que ella pidiera. Porque ese era el trabajo de cualquier caballero, u hombre que se hiciera llamar así. Ayudar a las damas siempre que lo necesitaran. Y esa frase, "Nami-swan, siempre que me necesites voy a estar para lo que sea". ¿Siempre? Ella nunca se había planteado seguirle el rollo al cocinero pero… Joder, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, o tanto como su calentón le permitía, tenía su punto. Era guapo, muy guapo, y eso nadie lo negaba. También estaba bueno. Bajo ese traje seguro que se encontraba un cuerpo por el que muchas mujeres morían deseosas de pasar aunque fuera unos minutos junto a él. Y su caballerosidad… Era símbolo de lo respetuoso que era, de que nunca se reiría de una dama. En resumen, y tratando de pensarlo lo mejor posible, lo único que no le gustaba de Sanji es que a veces fuera tan baboso. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, eso sería como caer en su trampa, luego el cocinero querría hacerlo siempre, o se lo contaría a todos y se armaría la de dios… Y sus manos, oh ya estaba enloqueciendo otra vez, sus manos estaban siempre cuidadas. Porque las piernas eran armas capaces de matar, pero sus manos tocaban los alimentos más deliciosos que ella comía todos los días. Esas manos preparaban los caprichos con los que deleitaba a las señoritas. Tenía habilidad con ellas, sabía moverlas bien. Si con los cuchillos tenía tanta destreza es porque sabía mover los dedos… Sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna, haciendo que el calor aumentara.

Vale. VALE. Una noche era una noche. Y ella era una dama en apuros, necesitada de un buen orgasmo. Y quien dice uno dice dos, o todos los que el cocinero pudiera darle. Se levantó acomodando su pijama, revisando estar lo mejor posible. Al fin y al cabo no por saber la respuesta tenía que descuidarse. Tras ello se dirigió al cuarto de los hombres otra vez. Como Zoro siguiera despierto y la viera querría morirse allí mismo, seguro. Tragó saliva con pesadez y entró lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se acercó a Sanji, dormía profundamente. Y si que parecía un príncipe. Pero manos a la obra. Le removió lentamente hasta que este abrió los ojos, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Nami-san! –susurró despertándose en seguida.

-Sanji… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que un caballero siempre ayudaría a una dama? –susurró ella con timidez.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No… No es eso… Sanji… Ven al cuarto de los mapas, te espero allí –susurró ella mordiéndose el labio, dedicándole una mirada coqueta antes de salir.

Tragó saliva. ¡POR FAVOR, qué Zoro no lo hubiera oído, ni visto! Entró en el cuarto y observó el sofá. Era amplio, había sitio de sobra. ¿De verdad iba a pasar? Sí, sí, se moría de ganas, tanto que su corazón se aceleró de golpe, y su respiración se entrecortó bruscamente. Sanji por su parte estaba en shock. Quería creerse lo que Nami le pedía, pero no, debía ser un error, seguramente le necesitaría para otra cosa. Se levantó y se puso un traje, acomodándose la corbata por el camino, encendiendo un cigarro, caminando sin prisa con una mano en su bolsillo. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y luego entró, observando a la pelirroja de pie, con expresión nerviosa.

-Sanji –le llamó la navegante, esperando a que se acercara- Yo… Necesito… Estoy… Tengo… -venga, suéltalo, vamooos. Dios qué vergüenza estaba pasando, tanto que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y ardían tanto como otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Eh Nami, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea –venga, va.

-Tengo un calentón que no me lo creo y te necesito para calmarlo –tragó saliva. Quizás demasiado concreto.

-¿Qué…? –susurró el rubio, alucinando completamente. ¿Estaba soñando? No, era verdad, y SU Nami le había pedido… ¿Eso?- P… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo buen caballero mi deber es ayudar a una dama con problemas!

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa. ¿Se podía saber por qué ahora sus palabras hacían tanto efecto en ella? ¿Por qué sus gestos estaban calentándola tanto? El cocinero se pasó una mano por el flequillo y luego tiró de ella, con cuidado por supuesto, para pegarla a su cuerpo. Miró sus labios con deseo, y sin hacerla esperar los rozó, comenzando un beso suave, para ir aumentando eso a algo apasionado y… Algo necesitado. Sí, hacía cierto tiempo que tampoco… Bueno, eso, y masturbarse no era lo mismo, por mucho que con sus manos hiciera maravillas. Nami gimió en sus labios y esto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Una mano rodeó su espalda y la otra la acomodó en su cadera, inclinándola un poco mientras profundizaba el beso y jugaba con su lengua. La pelirroja se dejó caer, apoyando todo su peso en el cocinero quien la sujetó sin problema alguno. Sentía como el calor aumentaba aun más, y si no actuaba con rapidez iba a explotar.

-¿Todo bien? –susurró el rubio al oír su respiración tan entrecortada.

-Sí… Es solo que… No aguanto más –respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Sanji la cogió en brazos, apoyando una mano en su trasero, y se acercó al sofá. La sentó y buscó sus ojos, dedicándole una mirada de lujuria y una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que ella no contuviera un jadeo bastante fuerte. Levantó un poco la camiseta del pijama, pudiendo observar que no tenía sujetador, lo que hizo que su erección creciera. Claro que él tenía calor, más cada vez, pero se controlaba, porque la prioridad era su pelirroja. Ella se recostó en el sofá, creyendo ver lo que iba a pasar. El cocinero abrió sus piernas con suavidad y observó los cortos y ajustados pantalones de pijama. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Se contuvo, se contuvo a tener una hemorragia nasal, y posiblemente a correrse sin necesidad de ser tocado. Lo que había visto le hizo darse cuenta de la urgencia de su dama. Los pantalones estaban mojados, y no precisamente con agua.

-Vaya pelirroja… No te preocupes, esto lo solucionamos en un momento –susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella no entendía a que se refería, aunque cuando empezó a quitarle los pantalones y los dejó a su lado lo comprendió. Definitivamente esa noche estaba pasando mucha vergüenza, pero trató de pensar que a Sanji esas cosas no le importaban, y no iba a reírse o algo así. Bajó la mirada, humedeciéndose los labios mientras miraba al rubio. Este pasó suavemente sus manos por su cintura, bajándolas despacio junto a sus bragas. Cuantas más cosas hacía más se daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba eso.

El cocinero abrió sus piernas de nuevo, haciendo que este acto les pusiera a mil a los dos, y se acomodó de rodillas en el suelo. Llevó una mano a su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, provocando que Nami se removiera de lo bien que se sentía. Contuvo los gemidos todo lo que pudo. No se equivocaba, las manos de su cocinero eran mágicas. Sanji pasaba sus dedos con suavidad de arriba abajo, acariciándola con cariño, pero sabiendo como, por lo que la pelirroja pronto dejó los extraños jadeos ahogados y empezó a gemir. El rubio sonrió de lado y se incorporó un poco para besar sus labios apasionadamente, tragándose sus gemidos. Mantuvo los dedos en su entrada, y finalmente fue metiendo dos con cuidado. Al fin y al cabo no sabía si ella lo había hecho alguna vez, aunque por sus gemidos de placer parecía que sí.

-Dios, sigue, ah –gimió ella removiéndose, mordiendo su cuello, necesitando desahogar la cantidad de gritos que quería soltar.

El cocinero sonrió de lado. ¿No había empezado y ya estaba así? Porque aun quedaba mucho por demostrar. Mantuvo sus dedos dentro de ella unos segundos, aunque finalmente empezó a moverlos con destreza, obligando a Nami a pensar porqué no había pasado eso antes. Ella abrió más las piernas y tiró de su corbata, buscando sus labios de nuevo. El rubio se centró, queriendo hacerlo lo mejor que sabía, por lo que mientras seguía todos sus besos, cada vez más apasionados, una de sus manos seguía haciendo que la pelirroja temblara de placer.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería seguir besándola, esa postura no le era muy cómoda para lo que quería hacer, por lo que se separó despacio y bajó, acomodándose de rodillas en el suelo tal y como estaba antes. Mientras con una mano seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos, haciendo que la pelirroja no dejara de gemir, la otra mano bajó también, pero para acariciarla. Buscó su zona más sensible, guiándose por los gemidos y expresiones que estaban consiguiendo que los pantalones le apretaran demasiado, y la presionó con delicadeza, sintiendo como sus dedos resbalaban con aun mayor facilidad. Sentía sus dedos empapados, y parte de sus manos, pero eso solo hacía que el calor, de los dos, subiera más.

-¡Por dios! –gritó la navegante, arqueando la espalda, sin haber sentido nunca tanto- Qué manos tienes, yo… Joder –gimió más alto, mordiéndose su propia mano para no despertar a nadie.

Sanji sonrió orgulloso de estar consiguiendo satisfacerla. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ella quería, calmar el calentón, y estaba en sus manos. Nunca mejor dicho. Metió sus dedos con algo más de fuerza, y aumentó la presión de las caricias, teniendo pillado el punto y cómo hacerlo. Por mucho que pudiera saber cada dama era distinta, y él tenía que acostumbrarse a eso para conseguir el resultado que quería. Entonces levantó la mirada al oír los gritos ahogados de la pelirroja, observando cómo entreabría los labios y rápidamente se tapaba la boca para poder expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Empezó a removerse, queriendo apartarse, y no por dolor o molestia. Sanji esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, consiguiendo lo que quería, por lo que hizo que la pelirroja no pudiera moverse y aumentó el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo, consiguiendo que Nami arqueara la cadera y soltara un último gemido bastante alto.

Sintió como sus manos se mojaban aun más, por lo que con rapidez las apartó y se agachó, pasando la lengua por su intimidad, disfrutando del líquido que había conseguido. Su premio. Cerró los ojos, subiendo una de las manos por el torso de la pelirroja hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras seguía pasando la lengua, relamiendo cada parte. Apretó suavemente su pecho y metió un poco la lengua, haciéndola volver a gemir. Se separó despacio, pasando el dorso de la mano por sus labios, añadiendo una sonrisa que Nami no supo describir.

-¿Mejor? –susurró él buscando su ropa interior para vestirla.

-Muchísimo pero… Sanji… -le quitó su ropa de las manos y la lanzó ve a saber dónde. Tiró de él para tumbarle en el sofá y gateó hacia él, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué…? –sin duda el rubio estaba en el paraíso esa noche.

-Has despertado a la pantera que lleva dentro esta gatita –susurró insinuante, volviendo a besar su cuello mientras soltaba su corbata.

Sanji no puso resistencia. Terminó de quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba, la camiseta del pijama, y sus manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda de arriba abajo, terminando en su trasero. Levantó un poco la cadera, buscando roce, porque después de lo pasado sentía un calentón que no era normal. Estaba como Nami cuando le pidió "ayuda", seguramente. Ella le quitó la chaqueta, y otra prenda que salió volando por el cuarto. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, descubriendo un torso perfectamente marcado, por el cual repartió besos y mordiscos. Volvió a acomodarse encima suyo mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa, siguiendo los movimientos de cadera desesperados que le daba el cocinero.

Bajó sus manos a sus pantalones y los desabrochó con ansia. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por Sanji. Qué decía, por nadie. Nunca había tenido esas ganas desesperadas de hacerlo, y ya no solo por el calentón, si no por la persona con la que estaba. Terminó de quitarle los pantalones y estos se fueron al suelo. Juntaron sus labios en nuevos besos apasionados, comiéndose prácticamente. El rubio le tenía demasiadas ganas, desde que la vio, y todo ese tiempo solo había acumulado calor, el cual no se iba con masturbarse, no cuando se trataba de la pelirroja. Esta le quitó los bóxers negros, como el traje, y lo que descubrió hizo que se estremeciera.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, observando el miembro del cocinero, y lo primero que pensó es que deseaba tenerlo dentro cuanto antes. Llevó una mano a este y lo acarició de arriba abajo unos segundos, consiguiendo que el rubio soltara un gemido desesperado. Siguió jugando unos segundos más con los roces, pero esta vez eran directos y con lo mojada que estaba ella solo iba a terminar mojándoles a los dos. Levantó un poco su cadera y con su mano acomodó su miembro, volviendo a recostarse sobre el cocinero. Besó su cuello mientras sentía como este sujetaba su cadera, sin dejar que bajara, torturándola al sentirle a punto de entrar.

-Sanji, joder, hazlo –gimió, haciendo que sonriera de lado.

Bajó su cadera, no precisamente despacio, y puso las manos en su cintura. Jadeó como respuesta al gemido de la pelirroja, quien con todos estos años ya echaba en falta sentir algo así. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Nami, sin pensárselo dos segundos, ya se movía con fuerza, demostrando lo que había necesitado eso.

-Sí tantas ganas tenías habérmelo pedido antes…

-Cállate… Soy capaz de controlar un calentón casi siempre –Sanji rió entre dientes, acariciando su espalda.

Aumentaron el ritmo, pasando de caderazos a embestidas, cada cual más fuerte, haciéndoles gemir a ambos. El cocinero la abrazó contra él al sentir que se venía. No podía aguantar tanto tiempo, y desde que había entrado en esa habitación había empezado a calentarse a niveles que desconocía. Por su parte Nami, por mucho que se hubiera calmado un poco, su calentón había vuelto. Sanji agarró el sofá con una mano, mientras con la otra la apretaba a ella contra su cuerpo, soltando un gemido bastante alto al llegar, sintiendo como se corría dentro de la pelirroja, la cual al sentirlo notó el calor aumentar a mil de golpe. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, deleitando al cocinero con esta expresión mientras volvía a llegar y se corría, sintiendo como le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Nami se levantó empezando a buscar su ropa. No es que no quisiera quedarse con él, pero temía dormirse y que les encontraran así por la mañana. Se vistió a toda prisa, dándole el traje al cocinero, el cual estaba más tranquilo. Aun creía que lo había soñado, y estaba alucinando.

-Yo… ¿Te importaría no decirle nada a los demás? Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros –susurró la pelirroja camino a la puerta.

-Claro que sí, pero recuerda que siempre que necesites ayuda aquí tienes un caballero dispuesto a dártela.

-Gracias Sanji –murmuró ella con una ligera sonrisa, acercándose para darle un último beso antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

El cocinero suspiró algo cansado, aunque aun pudiendo saborear sus labios. Se acomodó el traje y se dirigió a cubierta, dispuesto a fumar un cigarro antes de irse a dormir. El tabaco se mezclaba con el gusto a mandarinas, y realmente le encantaba. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el mar con una sonrisa realmente amplia, dándole una nueva calada al cigarro.

Cuando despertó, Nami se sentía como nueva. Se estiró y se levantó de muy buen humor. Tras una agradable ducha se arregló, y fue a desayunar. Por el camino Zoro tiró de su brazo, parándola, y sonrió con aire divertido.

-Bruja, te vi ayer pedirle "ayuda" a Sanji, y por desgracia también oí vuestros gemidos, sobre todo los tuyos. Resumiendo, no pude dormir. Y si no me dejas el agua caliente se lo diré a todo el barco –Nami sintió que palidecía. Apretó sus puños con intención de darle un golpe, pero el espadachín mantenía una sonrisa entre juguetona y maliciosa, y entendió que no tenía opción.

-Baka.

-A desayunar, tendrás mucha hambre –rió el peliverde mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Bueno, sí, pero al menos yo he echado un polvo, no como otros –le sacó la lengua y se adelantó, cogiendo sitio en la mesa, dejando al espadachín con tres palmos de narices.


End file.
